justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Son of Medici
Son of Medici is the last storyline mission in Just Cause 3. Introduction Introduction on the in-game map: "The military is frayed and failing. Medici is free, but Dimah is gone. As Rosa declares the freedom of the Medician people to the entire world, Rico recalls his friends, his family, and the decades of squalor Medici has endured. Di Ravello must be found and ended." It's advised to bring a good rocket launcher. Walkthrough Rico and Mario are talking about the end of the war when Annika and Teo arrive. According to Teo, Di Ravello was last seen taking off from Falco Maxime: Centcom in a golden Urga Mstitel, just before the base tower exploded. He was seen flying to the volcano island and nobody has seen him return. Rico sounds angry and wants to kill Di Ravello. The others want to help and the team agrees to meet at the volcano. There will be a CS7 Thunderhawk on the dirt runway, next to the ruins. Use it to get to the island. Along the way Mario asks Rico what he'll do when Di Ravello is dead. Rico says the first thing he'll do is sit at a beach and have a drink, alone. He hasn't thought about it further ahead and asks Mario what he will do. Mario wants to convert his garages into an international company that sells "fine automobiles" and insists that Rico should be his business partner. The company would be called "Frigo and Etcetera" and the slogans would be "Our sales are revolutionary!" and "Our prices are pure insanity!" Rico responds that "We'll see." Getting close enough to the target will start a cut-scene where Rico and the team are on the ground, on the edge of the crater. The others (who only minutes ago promised to help) will tell you to just go down there (to the lava pools) and wait for Di Ravello, who should soon show up. Get down there. Di Ravello will appear in a golden Urga Mstitel and start launching missiles at you. If you have a weapon that can disable the shild and kill him instantly, use it. Otherwise get behind the nearest column of cool lava and use it as cover. Di Ravello will keep asking you to show yourself and die like a man. Ignore him and only step out when the helicopters Bavarium-powered shield is turned off. Stepping out to shoot when the shield is down and getting back to cover when it's turned on again is not a good plan, because any amount of gun ammunition you could have brought will only take off 50% of his health before running out. Hijacking the helicopter is impossible and the grappler cable will break as soon as the shield is activated. The best way to defeat him is to wait/lure him closer to the column and then grapple the helicopter to the column. As soon as the cable is set, retract it. This will make the helicopter flip over and crash. Another way is to climb up the side of the volcano di Ravellos is not programmed to go away from the inside of the volcano so he will fly at high speed into the side and kill him self. Which every way you defeat him, it will start a cut-scene where the burning helicopter is flying at high speed, losing control and crashing. Di Ravello crawls out and claims to be fire proof and immortal. He's crawling to his revolver, which he must have dropped during the crash. Rico stands near the revolver, so he stops and stands up, while explaining that defeating him will throw the nation into chaos. He continues to explain that Rico ruined everything and that it was actually The Agency who helped him take control of Medici. At one point the player gets a chance to shoot him. Not shooting results in him explaining that he has allowed those imperialist pigs to hold sway over Medici for this long (implying that he had to do favours for The Agency) and he has failed his nation and himself. He kills himself by falling into lava. After the mission Rico spawns on the eastern coast of the volcano island, sitting in the beach chair (as can be seen when the game is started), but there's no off-shore rigs near here. The bottle of booze is also missing. There's a Stria Ghibli 3 plane just off screen to the right, so you're not stranded there. The government radio station announces that Di Ravello is probably on a vacation and there's nothing to worry about, but the announcer is happy about it. Trivia *Di Ravello doesn't lie when he claims that The Agency helped him seize power. This story is confirmed in the collectable Di Ravello tapes. *The revolver can be picked up after the mission and used. It's called The Little General and this is the only place to get it. Glitch If you shoot Di Ravello's chopper before he puts the shield up at the very start with a M488, it will take away all your ammo, but take away 3 quarters of his health. What platform is this on? Gallery Son of Medici (golden helicopter).png|Golden Urga Mstitel appears. Son of Medici (use cover).png|Use cover. Son of Medici (crash cut-scene).png|Helicopter crashing. Son of Medici (imerialist dogs).png|Di Ravello explaining about imperialist dogs. JC3 Sandbox Mode unlocked.png|Sandbox Mode unlocked. Son of Medici (beach after the mission).png|At the beach right after the mission. JC3 lava field and Di Ravello crash site.png|Lava field with the wreck still there after the mission. Son of Medici (helicopter wreck after the mission).png|The helicopter wreck and The Little General spawn point. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions